U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/721,106 is hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety and discloses a latching apparatus for a cowl on an outboard marine engine. The cowl has a first cowl portion and a second cowl portion, which are latched together by the latching apparatus in a closed cowl position and unlatched from each other in an open cowl position. The latching apparatus comprises a retainer on the first cowl portion; an actuator device on the second cowl portion; and a wire coupled to the actuator device. The wire is coupled to the retainer in the closed cowl position and the wire is uncoupled from the retainer in the open cowl position. Actuation of the actuator device in a first direction rotates the wire so as to couple the wire to the retainer and actuation of the actuator device in a second direction rotates the wire so as to uncouple the wire from the retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,194 is hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety and discloses a cowl for the power head of an outboard motor that includes two bottom cowl members attached together by screws which also mount a latch bracket and a hinge member. The latch bracket supports a latch mechanism which, with the hinge member serves to hold a top cowl member in place.